


Orders

by chii



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chii/pseuds/chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Post XFC, drabble ] Charles doesn’t need to tell Erik to take care of Raven; it goes unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> just going through and dumping all my drabbles for these two, doop doop.

He’s been watching too much, maybe; keeping his mind open to the possibility-- to the sudden noise in the silence that is Erik’s mind, for that moment where he takes the helmet off. It’s not perfect-- it takes time, and when it finally does happen, Charles is careful, oh so careful, like he’s dipping toes onto a pool that may or may not be filled with sharks.

Their conversation is brief-- achingly brief, and Charles wants to drag it out further, but he keeps it simple, doesn’t dig.

“How is she?”

Erik doesn’t answer right away-- to drag this out, or because he doesn’t know how to answer, Charles isn’t sure. He doesn’t care, maybe, because he’s used to this, used to the way Erik’s mind feels, knows how to settle in unobtrusively and while it’s not quite comfortable ( he’s made of too many sharp angles for it to be comfortable, but they don’t hurt, not like this ) it’s enough, for the moment.

 “She misses you,” Erik answers finally. “As if it needed to be said.”

No, Charles supposes. It doesn’t. He knows Raven misses him, he’d felt it the briefest moment he’d brushed over her mind on an impulse one morning, after the choking fear of missiles raining down on the beach with her on there and no one to save her ( for all his power can do, it can stop men, not missiles ) and that was enough. It ached-- that emptiness, that want for the normalcy to return was so sharp he’d not even realized that his nails were digging into his palm before he’d drawn away. Not satisfied, not even close, but relieved, faintly. 

“Tell her--” Charles starts, and stops himself when he feels Erik stirring, fingers curling over smooth, cold metal. Ah. He doesn’t need to tell him to take care of her, it goes unsaid.

“I will.”

And the connection is severed, just like that.


End file.
